Handicrafts Guide
Old Handicrafts grinding guide: Handicrafts Grinding can be coupled with other major crafting skills such as and and significantly shorten the time to level the other two skills. It can also be complemented with skills such as and , and therefore turning trash items such as , and into highly valuable commodity. Handicraft can be used to make trade goods such as alcohol, as well as make Gems from ore collected in Landing areas. It is also responsible for making all furniture throughout the game, and can add valuable boosts to your ship by building Figureheads and Wooden Ship Armours. Because Handicraft is such a versatile, each nation will have its advantages and disadvantages: * Spanish players and Portuguese players will have easy access to , , , , and . * French players will have the Bordeaux to Nantes trade route as well as access to the from Montpellier, and * Dutch and English players will have the raw materials of and other metal ore and Industrial goods from the North Sea. Recommended: *Complete intermediate schools before getting Handicrafts. *Get skill as favoured, it lowers the proficiency to level up. __TOC__ Recommended skills to acquire while training: Rank 1 One of the biggest problems with Handicraft is that most recipes start at level 2, so at level 1 your options are very limited. You can of course try and purchase a from players, but that equipment would cost about 3 million ducats. The next best thing is try to get your Handicraft to level 2 by crafting level 1 items. Sail to either Malaga, Nantes or Syracuse, purchase from shopkeeper. Go outside Nantes (South Nantes) the town through the gatekeeper and use either or skill (on a grassy patch) to gather (about 200 should do the job) and turn them into . Rank 2 Congratulations!! You are now rank 2. Now you have two options: Spanish *You can sail between either Seville and Faro, and use the to turn into , or *Between Palma and Valencia and make from using . Both products can be sold back to the market. - Portuguese= Portuguese *Travel between Porto and Lisbon to brew from found at Porto, or *You can sail to the Madeira and produce from with . }} Rank 3 Spanish players: *Seville to Ceuta route, making from , and * from using . - Portuguese= Portuguese players: *Porto to Lisbon route, making from from , and * from using . }} Rank 4 Spanish players: *Use the same route between Seville and Ceuta, this time with the addition of making from . Portuguese players: *use the route from Porto to Lisbon, making from on top of the and . Or you can stay doing the route you were doing at Rank 2-4 till Rank 6 by investing in Valencia there for enabling you to buy from the market. Using you can turn the into then turning into . Rank 5-7 from , from and from . Now you’ll see why is so profitable. Both and are specialty products from the North and can see for quite a lot of money and fame. If you want less profit and fame, you can turn the into with . - Path B= If you have the west Africa permit, I recommend you try and find a French player who can help and pay them to invest into Montpellier to get . After that, buy from Saint-Georges, Sao Tome and Benin then turn them all into until you are rank 7. }}I'll modify this a bit based on the addition of Sagres (Wine, Wheat) and Viana do Castelo (Wine) as well as including Nantes (Wheat) and Bordeaux (Wine, Raisins, Elder). Convert Wheat (from Nantes, Porto, Sagres & Seville) > Whiskey; Wine > Brandy (Bordeaux, Viano do Castelo, Porto, Sagres & Seville); Raisins > Wine (Bordeaux), and Elder > Plague cure (Bordeaux); lastly Barley > Vodka (Ceuta). Rank 7 Using the same trade routes above, except turning into with rather than . MASSIVE EDIT FOR GRINDING : AT R7 AND AFTER, WINE VINEGAR IN BORDEAUX CAN BE MADE IN MASSIVE AMOUNTS WITH 1.5 TIMES THE PROFICIENCY (COMPARED TO SHERRY). ALSO 3 TIMES MORE GREAT SUCCESSES FOR THE SAME AMOUNT OF BASE MATERIALS TO GRIND MANAGEMENT. Rank 8-10 , then you are stuck in the Lisbon and Seville area, making from . That would be the only recipe available to you until Rank 10. - Path B= If you are lucky enough to grab hold of a , then its time to make some serious profit. , Bordeaux sells and . *Simply travel between the two ports, loading up on , , and . *Use to make , combine with to make . *Any leftover can be made into , and then into and combined with another to make . Everything related to alcohol here can be crafted and therefore making these Nantes and Bordeaux area ideal for Handicraft crafters. ;Trade Route :Once your ship has full cargo of , you can unload them at Plymouth, where is considered a specialty product, and earning you some handsome exp, fame and profit. - Path B2= Suitable only for Portuguese players: *With a small investment in Madeira, you will be able to purchase and . *The disadvantage of Madeira is that unlike Bordeaux/Nantes, there are no nearby ports. If you want maximum efficiency its best to bring . The process is the same as in B1: *Buy out and . *Turn the into , and combine with to make . *Buy and brew . Because your are Portuguese, you will be able to invest in Madeira and purchase extra trade goods. ;Trade Route :This trade route is highly profitable and fast. Before you set out from Lisbon, make sure you have in your ship cargo 50 of (crafted from with rank 1 ), 50 of , brewed from , 50 of , made also from , 50 of , made from in Ceuta, travel to Madeira, craft at least 50 of Sherry, and some if you have cargo space. Once your ship is loaded with alcohol, sail down to Arguin, south west of Madeira on the African Coast. All the items in your ship apart from are specialty items, and by selling them together you will receive Specialty Combo, earning you lots of experience and ucats. This Portuguese special trade route can make you a multi-millionaire in a matter of days. }} }} Recommended skills to acquire while training: Although, is not essential, having casting at rank 7 and being able to make would make leveling up faster. |Casting guide}} The reason is that you can turn into and the materials to make can all be found in Hamburg. If you wish to master Handicraft and you are from either England or The Netherlands, it is highly recommended that you start off with and use as a complement rather than head straight into Handicraft. Rank 1-3 Purchase as many from Amsterdam as you can and then sail to Oslo. In Oslo combine with to make from . Rank 3-5 The recipe book required for making is obtained from . It is best to ask a friend from a Mediterranean nation to bring the book for you. It is a very long travel from Cairo back to the North. will sell for quite a lot in Oslo, and this recipe can make you rich very quickly. The disadvantage is that Oslo has no close by ports, so you will have to buy from other players. Rank 5-8 can be purchased from ports, but it is much quicker if you use rank 7 skill and , obtained by Investing in Dublin. Produce from and , which are both available in Hamburg. Then create from . In this method you can level up your Casting as well as your Handicraft. MASSIVE EDIT FOR GRINDING : AT R7 AND AFTER, WINE VINEGAR IN BORDEAUX CAN BE MADE IN MASSIVE AMOUNTS WITH 1.5 TIMES THE PROFICIENCY (COMPARED TO SHERRY). ALSO 3 TIMES MORE GREAT SUCCESSES FOR THE SAME AMOUNT OF BASE MATERIALS TO GRIND MANAGEMENT. Rank 8-10 until you reach level 10. You will make a lot of ucats, but the monotony might **** ****. - Path B= You can also use the method discussed earlier in the Mediterranean Chapter to make in Bordeaux/Nantes areas. }} Before you start your late game handicrafts, it recommended that you have a high level in , at least R6, and even better, if you have farm that was producing the raw materials for crafting. The items needed for crafting late game materials in Handicraft are a pain to gather, and most such as , and can only be obtained through in Landing areas. Before you head out to collect the materials make sure you stock up on Food items to replenish vigour. If you can produce the required items in your farm, then you can level up quite easily. MASSIVE EDIT FOR GRINDING : AT R7 AND AFTER, WINE VINEGAR IN BORDEAUX CAN BE MADE IN MASSIVE AMOUNTS WITH 1.5 TIMES THE PROFICIENCY (COMPARED TO SHERRY). ALSO 3 TIMES MORE GREAT SUCCESSES FOR THE SAME AMOUNT OF BASE MATERIALS TO GRIND MANAGEMENT. Recommended skills to acquire while training: Rank 10-12 and to make , then selling the back to the market. It is recommended you bring a lot of to refresh the market. - Option2= can either be produced from your farm or collected in the Caribbean. Just land in any Landing area around the Caribbean, find a landmark and start collecting. You need rank 6 in though. }} Rank 12-14 and can be easily made in Madeira, see the Mediterranean Chapter for more details. can only be Collected from Landing areas in Eastern Europe. The best way is to collect a near full cargo of (requires rank 1 Collection) and sail to Madeira to make . - Option2= Go to the Landing area outside the gatekeeper in Nantes. Find a Stack of Boulders just outside the Entrance to the West. Use (at least rank 5), and collect . can also be crafted into with . Once you have a cargo full of , travel to Oslo and combine with to make . - Option3= Create *Buy from Athens & Salonika. *Buy from Beirut after invest for . }} Rank 14-15 Congratulations on making it so far, now is where you can see how 5 can be turned into 25,000 ucats. The ores required for cutting gems can be produced from your farm, and that is probably the easiest and best way to acquire them. Otherwise you will have to collect them youself: *For , can be collected (require - R5) outside Tunis. *For , can be collected (require - R5) outside Stockholm. *For , can be collected (require - R5) outside Athens. If you have the India permits, then head to Ceylon after getting the Jewel cut books and Collection rank 2 to collect , , , and and turn it into Gems. It's not as good as Oslo but makes lots of money. - Yellow Ore= - Green Ore= - Blue Ore= - White Ore= }} When you go and collect ores, you can cut into with , and turn into with . Rank 15 Graduation!!! You have mastered the art of Handicraft, you can now turn unwanted objects into prized possession, and with level 15 at your disposal you can millions in a matter of minutes. But wait, there is still something more challenging. Yes with Handicraft, you can also build Furniture for people’s Apartments. These Furniture will allow players to store various items and trade goods in their apartment as well their Skills. The highest level Furniture is requires rank 17 Handicraft, and if you make it, you will become the world’s most Legendary Carpenter. So Good Luck and Sail Safe. Reference(s): *Crafting Guides: Handicraft by Starcrossed *A guide to training handicrafts the fast way by Perfectionism *Handicrafts for young Adventurers, by Garret, 2018: Most of the guides I have seen so far focus on the fastest way to level up this skill. This guide, however, puts emphasis on Adventurers having fun with Handicrafts while doing Adventure quests and maps. Naturally this will not level up the Handicraft skill as fast as level-focused guides, but it will be a more natural way of doing that while, at the same time, continuing to level up Adventure-related skills without having to frequently change jobs from Adventure-to-Merchant and back. As for which nation you begin with, it really doesn’t matter because the nature of the Adventurer takes him/her to many different places. This offers the advantage of acquiring and using skill books from many places to make many things, and not be bored with a monotonous grinding of few products in a limited location. It replaces a monotonous grind with a natural, fun way to level. If you are in a rush to level Handicrafts, this guide is not for you. I also recommend that you do not take up multiple crafts in order that you have inventory room for numerous Handicraft books To begin I’d like to recommend 2 books: 1) Shipwright basic, and 2) Tools for land battle. The recipes in these craft books enable you to produce many items useable at early levels as well as later ones, such as Landmark Ribbon – for quick returns to land battle entrances, as well as a number of useful land battle weapons. Tools for land battle has recipes from levels 1-8. Shipwright basic has recipes from levels 1-5 and includes such useful items as rat poison, deck brushes, buckets (pails) for stopping leaks, hangover and sobriety medicines, lifesavers, fire buckets, stomach medicine, etc. A fair profit can also be made selling some of these at a Company Store. One of the intents of this guide also is that one would keep each craft book for continued usefulness rather than discard it or store it in your Quarters once the highest level recipes have been attained. This will make you a more useful Handicrafter rather than just one looking to master the skill in a short time who has few Handicraft books on his/her person at any given moment. Use your inventory/Store ability to stock several Handicraft books. You can use the System/Customize slots feature to add books to a slot for quick access. The above-mentioned books will also allow you to take up exploration via maps and quests without sacrificing attention to leveling-up Handicrafts. In fact, you can gather stuff for different recipes when convenient, for example collecting berries in Famagusta while doing maps and quests in that area. It is a simple matter of getting a quest and some maps together, then take a look at what ingredients can be found in the area that your maps/quests take you to, and then coordinate the ingredient harvesting with the questing. And it goes almost without saying that a ship with a large cargo space will be very useful when collecting ingredients. There are many fun and useful products out there that one can make without significant interruption of ones adventures. Another book I recommend is Staff functions book, which has recipes from levels 3-6 including such useful items as Ceasefire agreements and Request Investment Books for resetting investment limits at Town Officials. I won’t take the time to tell you where or how to get these books because that information is already available at other sites. If you do a lot of land battling another useful book is Medical Preparation Book which has recipes for many cures. And books like Brewery Secret use ingredients that are not difficult to find at some Market Keepers. You can brew up some Akvavit – a specialty good – for nice profits when sold remotely. Coordinate use of these recipes with your visit to towns where you can get those ingredients. Another book – Perfumery Secrets – makes use of many of the ingredients you get while collecting on land, such as Vegetable Oil and various flowers and berries, and the items produced, in addition to selling, can be used to improve your relationship with barmaids. Craftsman Training Book also has many recipes for producing materials useful for making other things. There are so many ways to have fun with Handicrafts that it is almost a shame to just devote oneself to powering to the maximum level. If you do want to take a break from Adventuring and focus on Handicrafts in a Merchant job, jobs in which Handicrafts is favored (levels twice as fast) include Artist, Interpreter, Medicine Trader, Art Dealer, Money Trader, Jeweller, Patissier, Artisan, Alchemist, Artificer, Master Alchemist and Pharmacist. Several of these jobs have a few Adventurer skills which make them more useful to the focused Adventurer. How to get those jobs is beyond the scope of this guide. There are several items that can boost your Handicraft skill if you wish, though these are likely to be pricey and may not be easy to find. But again, this is more for power-levelers rather than the casual Adventurer. Those items include (body) Mayan Queen Dress, Craftsman Coat, Deep Rose Blue, Narrow-sleeved Beizi, (hands) Steam Engineer’s Gloves, (weapon equipment) Shipwright’s saw, Fruit Knife, and (accessory equipment) Bronze Gear, Seal with Cretan Hieroglyphs, and Scarab of Lapidary. Have fun with Handicrafts! /Garret Category:Guides